Networked computers enable users to communicate in real time, or at least near real time. During a communication session, users of networked computer may generate content, such as but not limited to textual, audio, image, and/or video data. The content may be transmitted between network computers employed by the users in near real time, such that the users appear to be interacting and/or communicating with another user in real time. Such computer-enabled communication sessions may include exchanging textual messages, such as online chatting and/or instant messaging (IM).
Furthermore, such communication sessions may include the real time or near real time exchange of audio, image, and/or video data. For instance, many computers now include at least a speaker and a microphone. Networked computers equipped with speakers and microphones enable users to verbally communicate in real time, similar to talking over traditional telephones. Communication sessions that transmit audio content may employ Voice Over Internet Protocols (VOIP), or other such protocols. Networked computers that include a camera, such as but not limited to a webcam or a camera embedded in a smartphone or tablet, enable users to participate in interactive video telephony sessions. Accordingly, users of network computers may participate in online real-time textual, audio, and/or video chat sessions.
The status of such communication sessions may change during the session. For instance, a microphone employed to detect a user's speech may be transitioned from a mute (or off) state to a live (or on) state. Likewise, a camera used to capture image and/or video data may be transitioned between an off state to an on (or alive) state. It is for these and other concerns that the following disclosure is offered.